One way, or another
by Kazuuna
Summary: Yoon Bum, un jeune étudiant européen, se rend en Corée du Sud pour poursuivre ses études linguistique. C'était sans compté sur un évènement imprévu. PS : Il s'agit d'une fanfiction Killing Stalking et non Anima. La catégorie n'existant pas encore j'ai du choisi au hasard.
1. Prologue

Rating: MA (+18)

Personnages : Yoon Bum / Oh Sangwoo

Inspiration : Killing Stalking by Koogi

Les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Prologue : One way…

 **Lundi vingt-trois juillet deux mille seize** : Deux heures avant la disparition.

La pluie faisait rage dans les rues de Séoul, ce qui avait pour don de rendre la ville presque entièrement déserte. Les jours de beau temps se faisaient rares lors de cet été plutôt morose. Yoon Bum venait tout juste de poser les pieds en Corée du Sud pour la première fois. Quel pays fantastique et atypique ! Rien à voir avec les pays Occidentaux tels que la France ou l'Allemagne.

Ne connaissant rien de cette culture, il avait décidé de partir y vivre, seul et loin de sa « famille », dans le but d'entamer de nouvelles études linguistiques ! Cherchant son chemin vers son nouvel établissement, le petit brun se perdit dans les vieux quartiers de la ville. Tombant dans l'une des ruelles les plus sinistres du coin, il commença à prendre peur et se mit finalement à courir vers cet endroit qui lui paraissait être la meilleure échappatoire et le meilleur moyen de se protéger de la pluie : le métro.

Une fois réfugié dans l'habitacle plus que douteux, le jeune européen s'autorisa à prendre une grande bouffée d'air dans le but de se calmer, prenant ensuite une dose de ventoline.

Yoon Bum - « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir trouver l'université tout seul, alors que je ne connais rien... » désespérait le jeune homme aux yeux de saphir tout en allant s'asseoir sur un strapontin. « Il est déjà si tard…je ne sais même pas s'il y aura encore quelqu'un à l'accueil… »

Soudain, un son l'interpella tandis que le calme avait enfin commencé à planer dans l'enceinte du wagon désert.

« _One way, or another, I'm gonna find You, I'm gonna get You… »_

D'où pouvait-elle provenir cette musique ? L'électricité passant mal dans le métro, le wagon était beaucoup trop sombre pour que Yoon Bum ne puisse réussir à percevoir quoi que ce soit.

« _One way, or another, I'm gonna win You, I'm gonna get You, get You... »_

Regardant un peu plus longuement autour de lui, une silhouette finit alors par se faire voir dans l'obscurité. Pensant être seul dans le grand wagon, Yoon Bum s'était visiblement trompé. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à la présence de notre héro. Traversant une zone bien mieux alimentée en électricité, le métro s'illumina petit à petit dans un cliquetis à la limite du supportable.

 _« One way, or another, I'm gonna see You, Wanna meet You... »_

Yoon Bum - « Bon, si je ne me trompe pas il va falloir que je descende là pour pouvoir rejoindre l'accès principal qui me conduira directement à l'université. » marmonnait le brun tout en ayant déplié une carte de la ville, faisant mine de ne plus se soucier de ce son. « C'est pourtant pas si compliqué, je ne devrais pas me perdre cette fois. »

« _One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet You, I'm gonna meet You… »_

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, la musique qu'il entendait seulement en fond s'était faite plus forte depuis que l'éclairage était revenu. Lorsque Bum releva son regard vers la vitre de la porte, l'autre jeune homme qui était présent se tenait à présent derrière lui, à quelques centimètres. Un frisson désagréable parcourut l'épine dorsale du plus petit jusqu'au creux de sa nuque, ainsi que celui de ses reins.

Yoon Bum ne rêvait pas, le blond le regardait avec insistance, droit dans les yeux.

« _And I will drive by Your House, And if the Lights are All out, And I'll see Who's around… »_

Un rictus des plus inquiétants s'était alors lentement dessiné sur le visage de cet autre homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait de cette façon tout en ayant augmenté le son de sa musique ? La peau de notre héro devenant un peu plus pâle à vu d'œil, chaque seconde. Yoon Bum prit finalement la décision de quitter le métro à la prochaine station ! Soit un arrêt avant le sien.

Tandis que les portes s'ouvraient devant cet embarcadère lugubre, la vision du brun se fit plus sombre, plus floue. Que se passait-il ? Sa tête était lourde, sa respiration saccadée et tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir à cet instant précis était cette odeur de foin fraîchement coupé. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout devint noir autour de Bum et ce fût alors le trou noir total.

L'inconnu - « One way, or another, I'm gonna find You, I'm gonna get You… » chantonnait le grand blond, seuls son regard et son sourire carnassier étant perceptibles dans la noirceur de la gare, les portes se refermant alors dans un grincement particulier.

Note de la fin :

Bonsoir à tous ~ actuellement en pleine euphorie devant l'œuvre magnifique qu'est Killing Stalking, je me devais absolument de griffonner à ce sujet *-* si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu et que vous aimez tout ce qui est horreur, tragédie et autre bizarrerie je vous le conseille ! :D En tout cas, je m'excuse pour ce prologue très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera bien plus longe et attrayante ~


	2. Chapitre 1

Rating: MA (+18)

Personnages : Yoon Bum / Oh Sangwoo

Inspiration : Killing Stalking by Koogi

Les personnages présentés dans cette histoire ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1 : Or another :

 **Mardi** **vingt-** **quatre** **juillet** **deux mille seize** : Vingt-quatre heures après la disparition.

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux, tout n'était que noirceur et froideur. Plus un son ne se faisait entendre autour de lui. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le bruit que faisait le train en glissant sur les railles rouillées du métro. Tentant de se retourner, Yoon Bum ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Ses membres étaient totalement engourdis et il ne sentait plus rien aux extrémités.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… » marmonnait le garçon en laissant retomber sa tête sur quelque chose de dur et humide. « Le sol… ? »

En effet, il était allongé sur le sol d'un minuscule sous-sol froid et poussiéreux. Ressentant alors un frisson de terreur, le brun se rendit compte d'une chose : il était presque entièrement nu. Seul son boxer cachait encore ce qu'il lui restait d'intimité. Comment avait-il pût se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Gesticulant dans tous les sens pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens, le pauvre garçon ne faisait qu'aggraver sa misérable situation en parsemant une multitude de coupures sur son corps frêle.

Alors que le petit homme se concentrait sur ses gestes, il n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas ainsi que le grincement d'une trappe que l'on ouvrait. Un courant d'air lui glaçant le sang, Bum stoppa tout mouvements avant d'être effrayé par un rire menaçant.

\- « Dis donc petit asticot, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il fallait rester calme et discret lorsque l'on se trouve en terrain inconnu ? » ricanait la voix d'un homme, une voix que le brun n'avait jamais entendu clairement. « Reste donc tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te brise tous les membres pour avoir la paix. » grogna finalement cet homme.

L'ambiance inquiétante était si palpable que le pauvre garçon n'osa prononcer un mot, restant recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un petit coin de la lugubre cave. Ce ne fut qu'après deux, longues et interminables, minutes que Yoon Bum prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

\- « Qui…qui êtes-vous… ? » bafouillait donc le plus petit tout en frissonnant de terreur, le fait de ne rien voir le plongeant dans une angoisse innommable. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… Et pourquoi vous faites ça… » sanglotait finalement le brun en ayant perdu tous ses moyens.

Sérieusement ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde toujours la face devant tout le monde ? Qu'il s'écrase comme un vulgaire insecte… Sursautant brusquement, Yoon Bum ne su retenir son gémissement de peur lorsqu'un son strident de morceaux de métal qui s'entrechoquent. « Des couteaux ? » pensait le garçon en se reculant le plus possible contre le mur glacé.

\- « Comme tu es pathétique, tu me ferais presque pitié à agir comme un animal apeuré. » répondit le blond sur un ton méprisant. « Mais je peux te comprendre, après tout, où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? » ajouta ce dernier en retirant le bandeau qui voilait la vue à notre héro.

Ses yeux s'adaptant difficilement à la lumière de la pièce, Bum n'arrivait pas à distinguer le flou du net. Clignant plusieurs des yeux dans la direction de cet autre homme, il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite lorsque son visage apparut de façon très claire. Se demandant alors qui il pouvait bien être, le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se souvint soudainement du jour de leur rencontre.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu dans le métro et pourtant, ils se connaissaient bel et bien. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait suivit dans le métro ? C'était lui cet homme étrange qu'il avait aperçu dans le train ? Pris de panique, Bum se plaqua totalement contre le mur en dévisageant ce blond au sourire malveillant.

\- « Vous…mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » bredouillait l'européen, totalement envahi par ce sentiment d'incompréhension. « Vous êtes bien le représentant des élèves que j'ai rencontré il y a trois mois lors de mon inscription à l'université ? »

\- « Alors comme ça on se connaît ? » répondit le blond en arquant l'un de ses sourcils, comme agacé par la nouvelle. « Bizarre, tu n'as pas dû me marquer car ta tronche ne me dit absolument rien. »

Le blond se rapprocha doucement de Bum, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Que faisait-il ? Il le détaillait ? Mais pourquoi ? Fermant les yeux pour se cacher de cette réalité effrayante, le jeune européen retint subitement sa respiration, comme s'il sentait que sa fin allait arriver plus vite que prévu.

\- « Relaxe gamin. Je ne vais pas te manger. » grognait le grand homme en crispant sa mâchoire, clairement agacé par le plus petit. « Alors comme ça on se connaît ? Autant faire les présentation alors. » dit-il en se raclant la gorge avant de tendre sa main droite vers le brun. « Moi c'est Oh Sangwoo et toi ? »

Restant ainsi un léger instant, Sangwoo observa sa main avant d'éclater d'un rire strident et venu tout droit du cœur. Ce dernier se redressant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de les plaquer en arrière, essuyant finalement une petite larme qui avait perlée au coin de son œil gauche à la suite de son fou rire soudain.

\- « Quel abruti je suis franchement. » ricanait donc le coréen en posant ses mains sur ses hanches bien taillées. « T'es ligoté et moi je te tends la main pour te la serrer. Quelle ironie décidément. » s'esclaffait Sangwoo en ayant remonté le menton du plus frêle à l'aide de son pied droit.

Tournant vivement la tête, le brun se retenait d'envoyer balader cet enfoiré qui le traitait comme un moins que rien. Serrant ses poings, pour tenter de garder son calme, il ne sentit pas le coup venir…

En une fraction de secondes, son visage s'était retrouvé à embrasser le mur. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi sa joue et sa nuque lui faisaient mal à ce point ? Regardant finalement dans la direction de Sangwoo, Bum comprit assez rapidement que ce dernier lui avait asséné un énorme coup de pied en pleine figure. Tout tremblait autour de lui. Alors que le pauvre garçon cherchait un moyen de s'extirper de là, un second coup lui tomba dessus, en plein dans les côtes.

\- « Bah alors, on a perdu sa langue ? » jubilait le grand blond en venant agripper la touffe brune. « Il me semblait que tu avais envie de me dire quelque chose. J'ai vu ce regard. » terminait ce dernier, un sourire de psychopathe s'étant étiré sur ses fines lèvres.

Le seul reflex, stupide certes, qu'eut Yoon Bum fût de lui cracher littéralement à la figure. Essoufflé par les coups qu'il avait subit quelques instants auparavant, le plus petit retomba au sol, déversant toute sa haine, pour Sangwoo, au travers de son regard.

\- « Hm…Tu es bien le premier qui ose me faire une chose pareille. Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi. » murmura le coréen à l'oreille de Bum après avoir tiré plus durement sur son cuir chevelue, éteignant la seule lumière de la pièce pour les plonger dans une obscurité pesante et inquiétante.

 _À suivre…_

Le mot de la fin :

Merci pour vos petits commentaires gentils :3 je fais au mieux pour corriger mes erreurs xAx, j'espère que cette suite, certes courte, vous aura plu ! Je posterais le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine si je n'oublie pas x3 !


End file.
